


Ran over

by Glowing_dimp_as_an_ember



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, Mortal AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 10:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10717779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glowing_dimp_as_an_ember/pseuds/Glowing_dimp_as_an_ember
Summary: Will let out an exhausted sigh when he could no longer see the other. What had he gotten himself into?





	Ran over

The wind caressed his blond locks of hair, giving them a messy look, almost as if he had just gotten out of bed, assumption which really wouldn’t be that out of place. He hadn’t had a lot of hours of sleep the previous night, his mind constantly reminding him of the trouble he would be in, the physiological torture he would find himself exposed. All of those bad outcomes his imagination came up with while Will found himself staring blankly at the ceiling, unable to fall sleep even though his body wanted nothing more than to give into a peaceful rest for at least a couple of hours before the sun were to break through his window.

Maybe he was exaggerating, being over dramatic, he knew he sometimes tended to do that. Although, in all honesty, details like that did not matter on his mind anymore, those didn’t do anything to stop the overthinking process that was going on inside his head.

He had spent his night turning around, his body rolling anxiously from one side of the bed to the other, in such a rather violent manner at times that he was actually surprised that he hadn’t fallen or gotten any kind of bruise on his skin; his blue eyes, unable to decide what would be their focus of attention for what was left of his restless hours.

One would have thought that the blond would have learned from his past mistakes, learn to not make similar ones later on: apparently that was not the case since now he was cracking his brain open to come up with something that would get him off the hook he had put himself in.

Will didn’t mean for the situation to head that way, which was not according to plan, not that he really claimed to had one anyway to begin with, his mouth had just decided to take the situation on his own hands instead of waiting for his brain to actually come up with an at least relatively decent idea. One with a little more thinking would have been nice at the time, or any kind of thinking whatsoever.

His mind took him back to that certain point in time when he had made his fatal mistake, not so long ago but rather a couple of days earlier. It had been on a cold afternoon, frozen fractals of ice slowly melting from the windows of the cafeteria of his working place. His glance had, as usual, wandered freely around the place, something he tended to do at lunch time when he just wanted to be at piece, to fix his attention on something not directly related to him.

That behavior was anything but new. His mother had told him he used to do that as a child as well, his baby blue eyes apparently attracted to the colors and small details surrounding him almost in the same way metal is drawn to a magnetic field.

Said certain day, however, he wished he had stopped his stare from meeting certain people’s figure at the distance, that would have save him he trouble of having to give unnecessary answers in the sense that the question he knew would come were to be his doom, that not really because of what would be inquire but mostly due to the fact of the individuals involved on his case. The blond quickly teared his glance away, gripping the sandwich he had just gotten out of the paper bag he had decided to carry that day in a rather forceful way to keep his brain from overthinking, that not preventing him from consider possible ways of escape, although it was too late already: eye contact had been made and the small group of people.

Will fixed his attention on the small bump on the wooden like surface of the table, not daring to look up from that specific spot, especially not when the footsteps began to sound closer nor when the shadows projected by the small group of people began to walk towards him at a much faster pace.

Soon enough, he felt someone slump into the empty chairs in front of him, followed by a pair of individuals that found their way next to the first person, who broke the silence after prolonging it for a few more moments with a clear of throat.

The blond cursed himself as the sound made him look up, his eyes looking up at the growing smirk of the brown haired girl in front of him, apparently pleased that she had managed to catch his attention. He shifted on his sit uncomfortably, letting a defeated sigh as he waited for the topic he had been tried to avoid as much as possible to come up in the inevitable conversation.

“Alright, I’m pretty sure you already know what I am going to ask so spare me the torture.” She said as she pushed some of her short locks out of her field of view, resting her chin on her closed hand, her soft greenish eyes not leaving his figure.

Will knew what she was talking about, although he wished he didn’t. They had had that certain discussion multiple times, enough for him to have memorized how their whole dialog would go if there was more time available.

It all started when the Christmas party held by the company he worked for was announced, event that would be set a couple of days before the eve of the celebration since it was well known that the grand majority of people would like to spend the central day with their family besides them. He wouldn’t even deny it, it was, in all honesty, a nice gesture but it also happened to be an unbearable headache at times.

After very few little of thinking, he had signed up for the feast. It sounded like a good idea at the time:  a nice place and lets not gloss over the idea of free food. Everything however, as well as it had perks, had its downside.

He blamed not being aware of that opposite part of the coin to his inability to properly read in between lines; though, in that specific scenario, the problem would reside in his inability to read the entire content of an announcement. Maybe if he had gone through the full email, or at least just finish looking at least the third paragraph, he would have realized that agreeing also implied bringing someone to the event along as a partner.

Will was utterly certain that one of these days he would probably end up selling his soul or something of sorts for not reading the terms and conditions, especially with his luck.

“Can I just not go?” The blue eyed asked tiredly, not really wanting to discuss the topic anymore.

Her bright eyes glimmered a light shade brown, a couple of the thin braid that adorned her hair moving in apparent eager as she pulled back to have a more velar view of the blond in front of her location. “I mean you could…if I were up to do more paperwork, which I’m not.”

The owner of the blue irises looked down at his food, silently taking a bite, his mouth ending up pretty full which he would gladly use as an excuse to avoid saying something dumb or anything whatsoever that could, in any way, make the situation even more difficult to him.

“You know, if not having someone to go is the problem, we could always-”

His head moved suddenly, his glance fixing his attention on the face of the dark-haired male who had intervened on the conversation, a troublemaker smirk dancing on his lips as the idea Will already knew where was going resounded and echoed on his mind.

“I have a date that day.” He found himself interrupting the other before he could stop it. His words apparently not only surprising his own being but his companions as well judged by the dumbfounded look on the other’s expression.

The blond shallowed the thick lump he felt on his throat out of nowhere as soon as a delicate, but not because of that less suspicious, made its way to the features of the girl of the brown locks, her eyes lightening up, such shades present on them that they could have compete with a kaleidoscope, the victory of the first being more a fact that a simple assumption.

“Well, then I don’t see why can’t you bring your date along.” He heard her voice say, reaching his ears in a mixture of a lot of ideas and emotions, his silence being answered with a teasing wink provided by the owner of the greenish eyes before she continued her way.

If he were to rephrase his feelings after the event he would probably name it ‘rethinking some of my life choices as I continue to bang my head against any hard surface I can find while I’m having a crisis’. It had been simply an act born out of impulse, an action that was the result of the heat of the moment, of the awkwardness he felt as an uncountable pair of eyes fixed their full attention on him, on the word that would came out from his mouth

 _Of course, it could be worse_ , he had thought later that day, once he finally arrived home. His mentally shifted dramatically when he discovered his so called back up plan –if one were to think he had one to begin with, certainly – crashed forcefully against the ground, shattering into million pieces without a care on his state of panic.

It turned out that the person he had in mind to take the place of his so called partner had some plans when the party were to take place, plan she decided not to discuss over the phone with him but firmly reassured him that she going with him would not be a possibility at all. With his only idea out of the list, the blond had been drowning on a sea of hopelessness.

For an outsider perspective, he was certain the whole situation wouldn’t be that much of a deal, for himself it would have been that way less than a week ago, but for some reason now it seemed for him way more important than the matter should truly be. The blond really wasn’t one to care about things like those although, for some reason he could not quite name, it was different this time around.

Will let his eyes fall shut, his blue irises hiding themselves behind a curtain of tanned skin, as he breathed deeply. He let the wind hit his features, messing with his blond locks as he tried to clean up his mind, recollect his thoughts, his tight grip on the handlebars of bike being the only thing that held him to reality.

He felt the heat emanating from the sun hit his face, the rays of light warming up his freckles despite the cold breeze that kept spreading through the environment. A chorus of birds could be heard at the distance, he wasn’t totally sure where the source was located but the calming sensation begged for it not to disappear into thin air.

The blond speeded up instinctively, the corners of his lips tugging up as the wheels span underneath him a faster pace, enjoying the sensation of an invisible caressing the sides of his face, amused by the way it seemed to inflate the sleeves of his shirt as he made his way through the park. After what for him appeared to be an eternity, he started to slow down the speed, only for the world around him to stop, a sound that showed a mix of both pain and annoyance reaching his ears as his eyes snapped open just in time for his glance to see how the bike leaned forward slightly in an unnatural way before it went back, giving Will just a couple of seconds to prevent himself from meeting face to face with the ground.

He pushed his hair out of the way, his glance finding its focus of attention on the dark-haired figure sitting on the floor surface and whose hands seemed to grab a couple of items laid around in a messy way as he muttered what Will could only guess were curse words due to the intensity of the voice the individual was using. It seemed like the other didn’t really notice him or at least decided to ignore his stare, obviously fixed on the back of the boy in front of the way.

His eyes widen in realization as he connected the dots together, his bike falling loudly to the side, drawing the owner of dark and considerably baggy clothes out of his immersive state of concentration on his task. He kneeled down besides the other, already feeling his cheeks burning in embarrassment.

“Oh, I… I’m so sorry, I wasn’t really paying attention…” Will mumbled in a speed much faster than what his brain could actually process, twisting his tongue almost near the end of the sentence that had been spinning around his head. “Let me help you out.” He breathed out as he reached for some of the fallen objects which apparently came from the satchel the dark-haired was gripping tightly over his shoulder.

He tugged on the mall belt like object adorning the outside of the bag, trying to catch the other’s attention, although when he did, when he glance on the depths of the brownish abysm of fury, he wished he had applied other technique.

“What in hell’s name is your problem?!” The smaller but not because of that less terrifying being shouted on top of his lungs; suddenly he felt a lot of pairs of eyes fixed on his back. The blue eyed shifted slightly on his place, trying to ignore the holes he sensed were being made where he couldn’t see, trespassing his bright hoodie with ease. He didn’t like the series of shivers that the entire scene brought to his body, the chilling sensation passing though his nerves wasn’t something he liked experimenting on his own skin.

Will bitted the inside of his cheek rather forcefully, trying to ignore the awkwardness that was crawling along his body, his eyes hesitantly staring into the dark chocolate irises before extending some of the fallen objects he had managed to grab, small collection which included what seemed like a small leathery notebook and a round bag of smooth material, as an offering of peace.

“It was an accident.” He got to mumble as a start of an apology before the dark-haired snatched the recollected things from his hands forcefully, throwing them inside the satchel he had pulled even closer to him since the last time the blond had paid attention to that certain detail.

The other snorted in evident annoyance, his eyes quickly looking inside the bag to, Will could only assume, see if everything was where it should be. “I happened to notice that.” The black-haired snapped snarky as he looked up, his face turned towards the spot the blond was in. In all honesty, he didn’t think he had ever been more intimidated since he was just a child under his mother’s wing.

His blue irises wandered around quickly, either to see if there was someone around who might judge him for his not so conscious actions or if there was anyone to help him out of the situation he found himself into. For his luck or misfortune, he still couldn’t decide, the fraction of the park he was in looked more like a ghost town that a lively environment.

The glare he knew for a fact he was receiving really reminded him, in a way, of his childhood; of the times when his hyperactive behaviors would cause a considerable number of casualties and losses than always involved fragile items, loud crashing noises and, of course, his clumsiness as final ingredient of a beautifully messy disaster.

Will took a deep breath, filling his lungs with relatively cold air, praying to whatever deity that might be out there to allow him to do some decent wording for once. “Look, I’m really sorry about…the whole situation, I just have a lot in mind.”

His sentence apparently just brought more discomfort to the brown eyed, who didn’t say anything but just give him an unimpressed look. Clearly it would take more than just some vague apology to make amends with this incredibly pissed stranger, whose features could be described with other adjectives Will would rather even keep from himself.

All of the sudden, a wild idea appeared on the center of his mind. An incredibly dumb idea that crushed every other line of thoughts that were currently going through his brain, one that didn’t look that promising in terms of final result but it sure seemed tempting. The script he had planned on speaking out loud was suddenly eared, although not in totally, parts ending up getting chopped for this new light at the end of the tunnel to use as tools.

“I’ll make it up to you.” Will said, enunciating pretty clearly every single word that came out from his mouth to avoid any further complications, not wanting to make the other angrier. In all honesty, the blond wasn’t sure if that could be a possibility, but he wouldn’t want to figure out how far, or either close, that was from reality.

His statement clearly reached the ears of the dark-haired judged by the way the mask of annoyance he was wearing slowly softened into a face that showed more confusion than anything else. The brown irises fixed their unperturbable attention on his features, quickly moving along his face, searching and scanning for what those words might mean beyond the obvious.

The brown eyed blinked dumbfounded, not truly knowing how exactly to proceed before finally letting his thoughts be heard “What?”

Will passed a hand through his blond locks, some of his fingers getting tangled in the messy mess his hair had become, something his state of nervousness did nothing good for.

“Well, I technically ran over you-” He began saying in a calm tone, trying to put together syllables in the most acceptable and decent way he could manage, only to be interrupted by a mutter full of negative emotions combine.

“You kind of did.”

“I’m trying to finish here.” The blue eyed said with a sigh as he rolled his eyes slightly, glancing at his companion, a faint of amusement present on his glance at the other’s character showed itself behind his blackish armor. Will took another deep breath, exhaling slowly, letting the air make its way out of his lungs, carrying some of his stress away as well. “Anyway, I know a place. It’s really nice, it opens a little late but besides the part of the wait, I think you’ll have at least a decent time.” He continued, quickly standing up as the other did, just realizing that they both had just been on the ground, having a talk he did not think would have with a stranger that day…or ever, if he were to answer truthful if anyone were to inquire things like those. The pair of dark chocolate irises showed an evident vail of confusion as well as curiosity and, most important, doubt. The fact that he was wondering what exactly the blond was going on about was not that hard realize. “Did I mention free food for you? My treat.” Will added, leaning forward a little at the mention of the new point he had to convince the other, a delicate smile on his face as he waited for the dark-haired to answer.

He seemed to think about it carefully, not that the blue eyed didn’t understand that but the sensation of a pit of anxiety forming on the depths of his stomach was everything but pleasant.

“Just for the free food.” The other stated as he rolled his eyes, his arms crossed and close to his chest, securing in a way the satchel to prevent another misfortunate event to happen.

Will let out a faint chuckle at the words he got for an answer, amusement present on the sound that escaped his lips. “I wouldn’t expect any less.”

The dark-haired glanced at him expectantly, an eyebrow slightly raised, the sound of his shoe meeting the hard surface of the ground spreading through the air. His blue eyes widen at the hidden hints, the realization having just strike him in the face.

He quickly kneeled down, grabbing a small notepad and a pen from what he liked to call the secret compartment of his bike, rushing to scribble down something, his handwriting coming out as messy and disorganized mostly due to his rush.

“There’s the address…and my number, in case you have any trouble finding the place.” Will said once he finished, extending the small ripped piece of paper towards the smaller boy, his fingers leaving circular ink prints as his grip on it became a little tighter, waiting for the brown eyed to take the object from him.

Hesitantly, the other reached for the mutilated sheet, forcing the blond to let go once the item didn’t belong to him any longer. “I think I’ll manage.”

And just like that, having had that interaction and making sure everything, including now the note to the list, was on the bag the short individual held tightly, the individual resumed his way.

“The name’s Will, by the way!” The blond called out after the owner of the dark chocolate eyes had already taken a couple of steps away from his location, mentally smacking himself for not providing that small piece of information. Although, judging by the whole situation presented to him, it probably couldn’t be consider as the weirder event of the day.

The other turned his head, some messy dark locks covering part of his features like a veil, his expression serious again. “Nico.”

Will let out an exhausted sigh when he could no longer see the other part of the meeting crowned winner of his most strange encounter of the month. What had he put himself into?

* * *

The illuminated building behind him was pretty difficult to miss, the lights coming from the Christmas decorations, all the electric bulbs placed in strategic places, made it hard to ignore; multiple eyes from people who were just passing by in front of the entrance found their attention drawn towards the shiny edification that could as well resemble a tree just meant for the season.

His glance shifted to the watch on his wrist, which was about to mark a new hour. He slumped against the brick wall, his back resting against its hard surface as his eyes wandered around the street, his irises looking around non-stop, trying to catch a glimpse of a dark-haired figure that had yet to appear.

It wasn’t really that late, indeed, but that didn’t stop him from worrying. He certainly could always make something up, although he should start that task now if he wanted his idea to sound believable at all.

Of course, there was also the option to just step inside and speak the truth, something recommendable, one that he should have just done at the very beginning. For some reason, however, it seemed less and less of an option with every second that passed by.

His thoughts suddenly got interrupted by the loud noise of footsteps that seemed to come from not so far away from him judged by the intensity of the sound which started to reach his ears at a faster pace shortly after.

He turned his head towards the direction he could only assumed the source was, his blue irises meeting the figure of a boy dressed in black jeans and equally dark but more worn off sneakers heading closer to him, although his stare was on the glowing screen of the electronic device on his hand.

It didn’t take him a long time to recognize the owner of the broody aura, that resulting in him waving his hand up in the air just in case, which was probably the true  statement, the other hadn’t caught a glimpse of him between the crowd.

“Oh, here you are, I thought you wouldn’t come.” He admitted as he walked to meet Nico, stopping just a couple of steps before bumping into him, what would be considered to be an awkward smile on his features, giving away his nervous state.

“I can’t decline the possibility of free food.” The brown eyed said with a shrug as he pulled his jacket, which reminded him of the aviator’s design he had heard his sister talking about briefly in the past. The blond was about to open his mouth to say something but the look the other individual was giving him stopped him. “Why so formal?” The dark-haired asked as his glance quickly analyzed Will, who felt himself pale a little under his stare.

He unconsciously looked at himself. His attire was not that regal nor it would be considerate to be the most elegant pieces of clothing to ever be worn, but it was not exactly what someone would call casual. His own grayish jacket over the white shirt that caressed his skin seemed to contrast greatly with the clothes the dark-haired had decided to wear, the balance inclining more to the side of the first one. Will wondered if Nico felt out of place or if the expression adorning his face was how he truly was. Either way, the result was, in more than a way, his own fault.

“No reason.” The blue eyed mumbled, ignoring the other’s inquisitive glance that, he sensed, had not left his figure yet. “Why do you ask?”

Nico shrugged once again, the shoulders of his jacket bouncing slightly, showing that it was anything but a perfect fit. “You just don’t seem like that kind of person.”

Will couldn’t help but to let out a quiet laugh, quickly bringing his hand close to his mouth for the sound not to ricochet on any hard surface surrounding them both, even though the noise of the traffic was pretty loud itself, he didn’t fancy having the other run off, especially not that he had finally arrived. “Yeah, I guess I don’t.”

He walked to the door, pushing it open for both of them, offering Nico a little smile that got answered by the later rolling his eyes, although he could bet a faint hint of amusement could be seen behind his chocolate eyes.

The blue eyed stepped inside the place, following the other closely behind. A quiet sigh of relief left his lips as soon as they were both in, an invisible weight having been lifted from his shoulders.

However, his thoughts had apparently been taken as a challenge, since not so long after he considered himself out of the grip, a pair started to make their way towards the two of them, their attention clearly focused on his figure, clearly in sight considering how there happened to be no one around them to cover their trace.

“Hey, Will! It’s nice seeing you, we weren’t sure if you were actually going to show up-” Percy interrupted himself midsentence as he got close enough to have a clear sight of the person standing next to him, who was looking back at the owner of the sea green irises in surprise that could rival the dumbfounded state the taller black haired was in. “Nico?” He asked after a couple of seconds, his glance not ungluing itself from the figure of the boy in the aviator jacket.

The blond looked around quickly. At least there were not a lot of people looking, although the pair of grey irises that were staring at him, from besides the guy whose grin could make him see like a troublemaker, could easily be considered to have the same intensity of every single one of the beings present in the room.

“Well that is…certainly a surprise.” The green eyed said after clearing his throat a couple of times, probably trying to get more time to think of something to say. He then cracked a side smirk, looking between him and Nico, finally stopping on the taller one of the two. “Why didn’t you tell me you were going out with this little ball of angst? I would have stopped trying to set him up.”

Those words seemed to wake up the brown eyed whose face passed from showing confusing to express anger, one that may have been not that evident on the faint lines on his features but clear in the way the other seemed to throw daggers at him.

“Can you excuse us a minute?”

Will never knew what the green eyed, who looked a considerably more confused that his blonde companion, got to say since he soon found himself being dragged out of the main hall, the grip the dark-haired had managed to get on his wrist tightening more and more as they got deeper into the building, stopping in a desert area.

All of the sudden, Nico dropped his arm, although he could still feel the ghostly fingers on the spot where his hand united itself with the rest of his arm. He leaned against the wall slightly, his stare wandering between the floor and the stylish window near him, occasionally fixing its attention on the other’s posture, not really wanting to face the wrath that he could already feel headed towards him.

“You have five seconds to explain.”

“Don’t you think five seconds is too little time?” He asked with a hesitant smile as a lame attempted to lighten up the situation, which clearly only served to make it worse since the dark-haired looked even less amused if possible.

“It’s just an expression!” Nico snapped, making the blond look at his face, gulping the unknown object present on his throat that didn’t let him word his thoughts. The brown eyed snorted, crossing his arms stubbornly as he impatiently waited for him to intervene, tell him what he wanted to know. “So?”

Will bitted his bottom lip slightly, playing with the damaged surface, failing to hide his state of nervousness, wondering how long would it take for the ground underneath him to shallow him whole. _Not soon enough_.

“I panicked!” He exclaimed as he twisted the end of his sleeves with his fingers, wanting nothing but to through himself through the window, though he was certain the dark-haired wouldn’t doubt to follow his trail.

“A lot of people do other think of other things when they panic.” The owner of the dark chocolate eyes muttered, his voice not really giving away any clue the blond could possibly take to prevent the scene from continuing its down fall.

“Guess that means I’m special.” Will said, an embarrassed smile on his features, his shoulders going up a little as he absently moved his feet, the side of his shoes recreating the small patterns of the floor. Seeing he was bound to receive no answer whatsoever, he grabbed the remains of all the courage he could find within himself before hesitantly taking a small step towards Nico’s direction. “Look, it won’t be that bad…”

The brown eyed just snorted, turning around before walking away, his route headed to the large table of food they had passed by on their way to the spot that gave them some privacy, without looking back at the blond, not even once. A part of him wanted to go after the dark-haired, however, he knew for experience that it would just be better to let the other cool off.

Will wondered if it was too late to keep wishing for the Earth to open underneath his feet.

* * *

The next hour was, to say the least, incredibly awkward. He spend most of that time avoiding the table he had been assigned to sit down along with his companion, calling the other date would only cause more complications than do any good, especially since he knew that the couple that he would end up sharing the space with would probably just corner him with questions, certain questions he wouldn’t be able to answer.

The blue eyed couldn’t really just roam aimlessly around the giant hall, he had been trying not to cross paths that much with Nico either. The blond hadn’t really talked to him since their last interaction, but sometimes, when they both met each other’s eyes, the dark-haired would just send sharp daggers to him before disappearing among the crowd, as if he had evaporated within the shadows projected by the elegant chandelier near their heads.

However, they couldn’t keep playing that game of theirs forever, as demonstrated by the forces of the universe which, going against their desires, made them meet up in one of the furthest corners of the area. It was ironic form a certain point of view, they had been so busy avoiding some certain outcomes that one of the things they had been trying to avoid became the unavoidable.

“What are you doing?” Will was the one who broke the layer of silence that fell upon them both after the tension surrounding them turned into a thick cloud that barely let him breathe peacefully.

“What does it look like?” The brown eyed muttered before putting a piece of food inside his mouth, thing the blond hadn’t seen previously and would rather not ask questions about.

None of them spoke for the following minutes, turning the specific spot they were into a space as loud as a graveyard, quiet that neither of the pair dared to disturb at all, although that did not mean the two liked the situation.

In all honestly, the blue eyed disliked silence. He certainly appreciated it from time to time, especially when he wanted to take a nap after a rather long and tiring day. That wasn’t synonym, however, to wanting to live in eternal absence of noise; he just couldn’t bear the thought of the later, reason for why he interrupted again.

“I’ve been meaning to ask… How do you know Percy?” His clear irises shyly looked at the dark-haired next to him with genuine curiosity. Will didn’t expect both to be aware of each other’s existence, though that could help to explain why sometimes the memory of a ghost would pass near him, leaving himself asking to no one in particular when and where was it that he had seen those dark chocolate eyes before.

Nico sighed quietly, giving in the other’s attempt of conversation. “Our parents, they know each other.” He mumbled, chewing on the inside of his cheek slightly, his pale fingers absently playing with a worn off silvery ring gently placed on his hand. Will forced himself to look away from the item, somehow it felt like that was a matter he shouldn’t press.

His glance fixed its attention back on the face of his companion, slowly moving a little closer to him, an eyebrow raised in a playful manner as another question that came from the intervention of the green eyed popped into his mind. “So… Set you up?” The blond inquired, not being able to hide the way the corners of his lips tugged up at the faint shade of red that slowly started to crawl through his cheeks.

Nico let out a breathy laugh, almost too quiet to be properly heard. Will considered himself lucky for being able to catch that sound above all noises. “He’s really annoying, he might mean well but that doesn’t make the first statement less truthful.”

He thought back when his friend, Lou, went through a phase he liked to call the “Matching hell”, when she had wanted to find him a date, someone to settle with, although the most of the subjects involved weren’t really his type, probably that being because of the only real filter that existed was being a human being around his age. The blue eyed shivered as his mind played some scenes that involved those experiences. “I understand the feeling.”

“Sometimes I think he’s still trying to make it up to me…” He heard the other boy say quietly under his breath, his voice coming out barely as a whisper. The blond could only assume the content of that message wasn’t meant for him to hear, maybe simply a reminder for himself. He couldn’t be certain.

Slowly, he leaned closer to the dark-haired individual, soon enough finding his shoulder at a distance where their arms could easily brush against each other. There was something about the sudden change in his behavior brought worry to his chest, squeezing it tightly without compassion.

Maybe it was the way his eyes seemed to become darker, their glim slowly dying down but not completely. It could as well be the cold aura his delicate looking skin seemed to release to the world around him. Or maybe it was the way his posture reminded him of a certain moment of his life that he had wished for a while he could prevent, a certain episode that he sometimes found himself thinking about.

“What are you doing?” Nico’s voice pulled him back to reality, his eyes widened considerably, almost in a way that he was certain was not humanly possible, when he realized he had unconsciously leaned forward even more, his face really close to the other’s.

Will felt his cheeks burn under the other’s stare, quickly pulling back in shame, creating some space between the two of them again. “I-I’m so sorry…” He managed to pronounce before his voice got lost into the infinity of nothing.

He opened his mouth to say something else, although he was certain that his brain couldn’t come up with something proper before he got to ruin the situation even more. The time didn’t come to as he had imagined however.

“Man of tradition?” The dark-haired asked curiously, a mix of amusement and confusion on his expression as he looked up at the top of the window, where a single mistletoe hang still, wishing for company. “You know, if you really want to do something like that, I think it would be more recommendable to at least go to a couple of dates first.”

The blue eyed quickly glanced at the item the owner of the chocolate irises motioned with his head, his blush doing nothing but grow darker, being certainly impossible to miss. A soft chuckle escaped his lips at the implications of the words he just got to hear.

“Sure, my treat.”

**Author's Note:**

> [I'm also on tumblr](http://glowing-dimp-as-an-ember.tumblr.com/)


End file.
